RWBY: Shattered Mirror
by DLBot2016
Summary: The people of Remnant have dealt with the Grimm for many years, but now they are threatened by the evil Mirror Monsters. However four ordinary teenagers from Earth have been chosen to become Kamen Riders and combat this evil. Will they succeed in defeating this evil,uncover the mastermind behind this invasion,and even find love in this strange world? Victory is in a simple soul.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of Abyss

**DLBot2016: HELLO EVERBODAY! I'm DLBot2016 and welcome to my first ever story here on the site!**

 **Omarnosian10:** ***Pops in* OI! What am I chopped liver?** ****

 **DLBot2016: RELAX dude, I was just getting to you. Anyway I could not have done this without the help of Omarnosian10 here who helped me get this story off the ground and acting as my partner in writing this story.**

 **Omarnosian10:** **So without further ado! On with the show!**

 **I own nothing but the OC of this story.**

" "- Dialogue

' '- Thought

 **Bold** \- Rider Device noises.

Word- Text being read.

 _Italics_ \- Other

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival of Abyss

First Person P.O.V

"Ow...my head. Where the heck am I?" I asked as I woke up on my backside with a splitting headache.

I looked around and noticed that I was lying on some pavement in the middle of the night with some buildings nearby. Okay definitely not in Kansas right now that's for sure. Last thing I remember I was walking on my way to my high school wearing a normal red T-Shirt with a black zip-up hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of checkered Vans. Then I suddenly noticed a clear white portal that looked a little like a mirror appear in front of me. And naturally me being curious I touched it and then-

BAM!

I'm here. Wherever here is.

I looked up ahead and notice a small shop up ahead with a sign that said 'From Dust Till Dawn'. Perfect! Maybe there's someone in there that can tell me where the heck I am. I walked over to the shop and looked at my reflection in the window. I thankfully wasn't injured and my skin was still white with brown hair and eyes. Heck even my glasses were intact. Thank god, that's the last thing I need.

I entered the store and noticed an old man standing behind a counter. Great, he should be able to give me some information. I walked up to the back of the store to talk to the man.

"Well hello there young man, what can I help you with?" The old man politely greeted and asked me.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am right now. I'm kinda lost." I replied and asked the old man.

"Ah so you're new around here, okay well right now you're in Vale." He replied with a smile.

"Vale? What kind of place is that? Do you know how far it is from Georgia?" I responded.

"Georgia? I'm not sure I've heard of that place anywhere on Remnant." The old man said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Remnant?" I asked as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Wow you must have hit your head or something kid. Remnant is the name of the planet we all live on." He explained.

"Okay...good to know." I replied as I looked down at the case and saw several crystals of different colors. "Whoa..." I said in awe as I looked at the crystals.

"Heheheheh, you like my store's crystals?" The old man asked.

"Yeah! I've never seen anything like them before!" I responded.

"Heh, if you're new to Vale kid then the sights you see will be just as amazing." He replied.

"I doubt it." I said as I continued to look at the crystals.

Suddenly I heard the door open and saw a red haired man wearing a white trench coat with a black bowler hat carrying a cane in his left hand and smoking a cigar standing in the doorway. To his left and right stood two men wearing black formal business suits with red ties and sun glasses along with black top hats. The five walked up to the counter as the red haired man took out his cigar and started to speak.

"Do you realize how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The red haired man asked as one of the formally dressed men pulled out a futuristic gun on the cashier.

"Hey who the heck do you guys think you are barging in and threatening this old guy? What'd he ever do to you?" I asked as I spoke up and moved a little closer to the red haired man.

"Hmph, you've got a lot of nerve raising your voice to me kid. I'm in a good mood tonight so I'm gonna give you this one chance to scram." The red haired man responded.

"Not a chance. Who the heck are you anyway?" I asked, but with a little more anger in my voice.

"Tch, the name's Roman. Roman Torchwick." The red haired man replied.

"Never heard of you." I said.

"Well then..." Roman said as he pointed his cane at me as the tip of it flipped out to reveal a targeting sight, making it look like a gun. "You're about to be educated."

"Please! Don't hurt him or me! Please just take my Lien and leave!" The old man exclaimed in fear.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman calmly said. He looked over at the other men and said "Grab the Dust."

The men took out a suitcase filled with empty canisters and walked over to some pipes filled with color gases in the far back filling the canisters with the gas as the last man placed a suitcase on the counter and demanded the old man put the crystals in it. The old man complied as he started putting the crystals in the suitcase.

"You know punks like you don't get away with doing things like this for long. Eventually someone is gonna stop you." I spoke up as Roman was still pointing his cane gun at me.

"Hmph, I doubt that'll ever happen." Roman replied with a smirk.

"Alright kid hands where I can see em." I heard as I saw one of the men pulling out a red sword and walking over to a girl who looked like she was around my age or younger wearing a red hood and cloak that made her look like red riding hood. The girl was looking in the opposite direction giving no response to the man. Which means either A) She knows that the guy is behind her and is about to do something bad ass, or B) She's completely oblivious to the robbery in progress.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The man shouted as he touched the girl's shoulder and made her look at him, pulling down her hood to reveal that she had black hair and...silver eyes? Umm...okay? Turns out she was oblivious to the robbery as she was wearing headphones the whole time. The man signaled her to take them off.

"Yes?" The girl said as she took the headphones off her ears.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now! " The man demanded.

"Are you...robbing me?" The girl asked curiously.

"Yes!" The man responded irritated.

"Oh." I could swear that she was smiling.

Next thing I knew she kicked the guy all the way to the back of the store. Roman saw this too and signaled one of his men to run up to the girl and point a gun at her. She was gonna need help, so I stomped my right foot down on Roman's right foot to injure him. It worked as I managed to get away to help the girl. Turns out she didn't really need my help as she managed to kick the man right through one of the windows of the store as she jumped out of the store and into the street. I quickly ran to join her and stood at her side. Then...she did something I did not see coming as she pulled out a HUGE black and red mechanical scythe twirled it around for a second and then slammed it on the ground with a determined look on her face.

"WHOA!" I shouted in complete surprise.

"Okay...get em!" Roman commanded as three men exited out of the front door of the store with their red swords at the ready as they charged at the girl.

I backed up a little bit in awe to watch the girl fight the men. First she used her scythe as a pole as she swung around and kicked one of the men in the face. And then smacked around the other two as she hit them with the blunt end of scythe, knocking them near Roman by the end.

"You were worth every penny." Roman said as he looked down at the unconscious men. He then took the cigar out of his mouth again as he began to speak again "Well, Red, Kid, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," Roman said as he dropped the cigar and crushed it with his cane. "And as much as I'd like to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He announced as he pointed his cane gun at the girl.

"Hey look out!" I shouted as I tackled the girl to the ground before she could get hit by the blast.

"Oof!" She responded as she looked up at me.

"You okay?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't really need the save, but thanks anyway." She replied.

I stood up and offered the girl a hand up.

"Here, let me help you up. I'm Alex." I said as I looked down at her.

"Ruby." She replied as she took my hand and I pulled her up.

I then noticed Roman climbing up one of the ladders and making a break for it, and it looked like Ruby had noticed too.

"Mind if we chase after him?" Ruby asked as she looked at the old man. He nodded in response.

"You go, I'll head him off so he can't escape." I replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Ruby said as she nodded and ran off to catch Roman.

I began running ahead, but then when I ran past a building I could have sworn I saw something in one of the windows. I stopped for a second to inspect the window, when suddenly a hand appeared out of the window and grabbed me by the shirt collar.

"Gah! What the heck?!" I shouted as I struggled to get myself free from the grip.

It didn't work out very well as I was soon grabbed into the mirror! I soon found myself in some strange mirror void with the hand revealed to belong to the body of a pink/maroon colored insect like creature with what looked like a large shuriken on its back. Any average person would have had no idea what this creature was, but I knew right away of its identity.

"A Gelnewt?! But that's impossible!" I shouted in complete shock and disbelief over my situation.

I managed to elbow the beast in the chest as I ran away and fell through the mirror void fearing for my life as I was screaming in fear. Then I heard a voice speak to me, and where the hell it was coming from as well as who it belonged to was a complete mystery to me.

 _"Don't be afraid. Reach into your pocket, there's something in there that should help you."_

I had no idea what would help me in a time like this, but what the heck did I have left to loose? I reached into my right pocket and felt something small and rectangular. I pulled it out to find that it was a small case that looked to be in a light blue color with nothing pictured in the center of it.

"No way...is this-" I said before being engulfed in energy and being flung through the mirror void ending up in the middle of a location with several skyscrapers around.

I looked at my body and noticed I was now in armor of some kind; it wad a Black suit with silver armor. A large fish-like gauntlet is on my left arm. I had silver barnacle-like pads on my knees, shoulder braces and right forearm. Bone-like braces are on my waist, thighs, arms and calves. My grilled chestplate is connected to my fin-like shoulderpads. My helmet had many grills on the sides and a fin-like structure on either side. At that point when I realized exactly what had happened to me. I had just transformed into a Kamen Rider.

'No. Freaking. way. Is this really happening? Did I just turn into a Kamen Rider? Better check to make sure.' I thought to myself before pinching my skin through the leather of the armor.

"Ow!" I said aloud after pinching myself. Oh my freaking God. This is real. This. Is. Real!

"This...is...AWESOME!" I shouted as I performed the signature pose of a certain space themed rider. My moment of geeking out like a fanboy was short-lived as the mirror monster from before appeared out of the reflection of a window that was a few feet away from me.

'Oh c*** it's back, and it looks like it wants to kill me. Wonderful.' I thought to myself, ignoring the beep in my head for now as the Gelnewt was making its way towards me.

'Okay this is bad, this is very bad. What do I? What do I!? Get a hold of yourself Alex! You're a Kamen Rider now and Kamen Riders fight monsters like these once before breakfast.' I said to myself.

The mirror monster leaped to attack, but I was able to side step out of the way.

'Alright I'm a Kamen Rider, so the best idea right now is to figure out what rider series my suit's based on.' I thought.

I continued to dodge and avoid the monster's leaps and attacks as I looked into the reflection of one of the windows to examine my rider suit.

'Let's see... It's definitely not from Gaim since there's a lack of fruit on the armor, it's not from Wizard because the suit doesn't come with any way to hold rings, and it's most definitely not from Ghost due to the lack of extra clothing on this suit.' I reasoned before getting punched by the Gelnewt in the chest (which hurt like heck!) knocking me back a bit as a result.

The mirror monster looked like it was about to walk over to finish me off as I was holding my chest in pain while trying to recover from the punch.

'Okay now I'm in big trouble. I need to figure out which suit this series is from now! Think Alex think! It's not from Faiz, it's not from Drive, it's not from Kabuto. Where have I seen this suit design before!? Hmmm...wait! The buckle for this belt looks like a case for a deck of cards, and there were only three Rider series that used cards as the main gimmick. 3.5 if the adaption counts. Blade, Decade, and...Ryuki! Ryuki! That's it! That's what suit this is from! (Well I first knew it as Dragon Knight once upon a time) I should have figured it out sooner! And I must be in the mirror world right now, a place only Advent riders and mirror monsters can access!' I realized while mentally face-palming for not figuring it out sooner.

The mirror monster was now right in front of me as it reached for the weapon on its back and rose it to prepare to deliver the killing blow. Out of pure instinct I stood up quickly and delivered a powerful punch to the Gelnewt's chest sending it buckling back slightly. Now the two of us were a few feet apart from one another.

'Alright no more running, no more playing defensive! Time to fight back and kick some ass! And I know for a fact that every Advent rider has a card used to summon a weapon for them to use!' I said to myself determined as I reached for a card from the deck on the buckle of my belt. I looked at the card and saw that it showed a picture of two swords that looked simple in design. They both resembled Uchuu Keji Gavan's laser blade, but with round hilts and no gold stripping around the hilt. A compartment on device on my left arm opened automatically. I placed the card into the card loading area and then closed the compartment on the device to summon the weapon on the card.

 **SWORD VENT!**

The voice for the calling of the weapon sounded less Japanese and more like the American voice used in Dragon Knight for some reason. Anyway the swords soon fell down from the sky and imbedded themselves into the ground in front of me. I also noticed that the visor used to summon the weapons disappeared. Not caring about why it did so, I reached for the two blades in front of me and pulled them out of the ground. Naturally the swords looked identical to how they were pictured on the card. I noticed the Gelnewt getting ready to attack again, and I got into a defensive pose while wielding my two weapons. I readied myself to charge and attack the mirror monster once it got close enough. Before that though I had to say a line I always wanted to use if I was ever in a situation where I was about to fight a monster while wielding a sword or two.

"Authorized by Providence! I'm going forth!" I shouted aloud. God I love Shinkenger and Generator Rex.

The mirror monster made its move when it charged at me to attack, but this time I was ready. I charged at the mirror monster and readied my weapons to deliver a diagonal slash to the creature's chest with both swords. I swung the two blades at my foe... only for the blades to break into two halves while I was still holding the hilts of the swords with only some of the blade remaining on each half of them. The Gelnewt saws its chance to attack and slashed at me with its shuriken weapon several times. The result of the attacks sent me flying back and knocked me into one of the windows (shattering them in the process).

'What the hell just happened!? Why did my swords break so easily? It's not like I'm...in Blank Form... Aw s*** no wonder my armor looks so plain, it hasn't bonded with an advent beast yet! I needed to think of a plan right now, or I'll be meeting Takumi and Chase up in Toku-heaven!' I panicked as I quickly tried coming up with a plan of attack, and then it hit me. This idea was a risk and gamble, but right now this is my last shot.

The mirror monster ran at me one more time to finish me off as it swiped with its weapon to end the fight. Before it could deliver the finishing blow to me I managed to duck down and lung my two broken halved swords forward straight into the beast's chest! It skidded back as it screamed in pain. I looked over to the left and right and ran to grab the other halves of the sword that had broken off earlier. I threw the two halves at the monster's chest, it screamed in pain once more as its knees started to buckle. It kneeled on the ground and looked like it was ready to loose all its strength and fall down. However the mirror monster managed to use it's strength to pull all four halves of the blades out of its chest, and threw its shuriken weapon at my chest. causing my body to be knocked back even more than the monster's last attack.

"Gyahhhhh!" I shrieked in pain as spark came off my armor from the attack and left smoke after the attack was finished.

The Gelnewt was ready to take no time in finishing me off once and for all. It prepared to throw its shuriken at me to end my life. I covered my face in fear as I prepared to meet my end. Then...I heard a voice.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

I didn't see anything, all I heard was someone shout out loud and an explosion occur. I looked up to see nothing, but a large puff of smoke that obscured my vision. Once it started to dissipate I saw a new figure walking out of the smoke, and this was a figure I was familiar with. My vision started to fade as I was starting to loose consciousness. I tried to stand up, but next thing I know I lost consciousness while de-henshin/morphing.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was knocked out, but I knew that what had happened wasn't a dream because I saw I was in a strange void of some kind that was filled with small images of different worlds that looked similar to one another. I recognized this place. I stood up and looked around in awe and amazement.

"Ah. Good you're finally awake." A voice said.

I turned around and saw a armored figure in magenta armor, and he also had a white book-looking object at his side with a horizontal black stripe covering its center. His helmet had two green trapezoid-shaped eyes and a yellow dot on the center of his forehead. There was also a black line going down the center of the rider himself. Across his chest was a white X, and his armor looked like it had barcodes on it. I knew exactly who this was, but I couldn't believe it.

"No. F***ing. Way." I said in complete shock, ignoring the beep.

"Yo." The armored man said while giving me the two fingered salute.

"K-Kamen Rider Decade?!" I asked overwhelmed and shocked.

"The one and only passing through Kamen Rider, remember that." Decade replied while pointing to me.

"HOLY C***! HOLY C***! HOLY C***! I'm your biggest fan! I love your show and I still do to this day despite people giving you a bad rep." I shouted while in complete fanboy mode and speaking really fast.

"Heheh. It's nice to have somebody who DOESN'T call me the destroyer of worlds on sight and doesn't automatically hate me. But seriously kid calm down. Take a deep breathe." Decade responded.

I did as he asked and started to regain my composure and calm down.

"Ahem. Okay... Okay... I'm better now." I replied calmly after taking another deep breathe.

"I see you took my advice and reached into your pocket like I told you to." Decade said.

"Like you told me to-" I asked confused before thinking back and realizing what Decade meant. "That voice I heard when I trapped in the mirror void, that was you!" I realized.

"Ping Pong! I saw your fight with that mirror monster, I was surprised you managed to hold your own against him despite being stuck in Blank Form. Not bad for a newbie." Decade complimented.

"T-Thanks um... " I trailed off. I read a fanmade wiki online that has Kamen Rider adaptions a few months ago owned by a guy called PerryTheBrave, and there's a Decade named Trent Keller. I'm a little conflicted on which Decade this is since the call sounded English. Decade must've saw this as he chuckled.

"I see you don't know which Decade I am. Don't blame you. It's Tsukasa Kadoya." confirmed Decade. How does he know about another Decade?

"Thanks Tsukasa but I'm a little confused about what's going recently. I have several questions 1. How in the world did I get to this Remnant place? 2. Why am I here? 3. Why did that mirror monster attack me? 4. How the heck did I get an advent deck? 5. How was I able to transform into a Kamen Rider? 6. Why did you save me? 7. How did I keep getting beeped out? And 8. How the hell am I even speaking to you and able to understand what you're saying?!" I questioned.

"One, I saved you because well I'm a Kamen Rider and that's kind of my job. Two, because I'm able to automatically change languages and understand them with each world I'm in. Three, I have no idea where the beeps come from. And as for your other questions. Well I'm getting to that. To answer your third question I gave it to you and to your first question is that I brought you here." Tsukasa explained.

"You...you brought me here? Why?" I asked confused.

"Simple. To save this world." Decade replied.

I was completely baffled by this. And I'm pretty sure Decade could see that.

"I see you're confused. Let me explain. As you know there are multiple different worlds some similar and some radically different. This one is in danger. Someone has gathered the mirror monsters to try to take over this world. And for some reason I can't interfere with matters in this world. That's where you come in, Alex." Decade explained as he pointed to me.

"H-how do you know my name? What have I got to do with this?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I'm a world traveler and I have my methods. And what you've got to do with this, is that I need you to become a Kamen Rider." Decade responded.

"Me? Y-you want me to become a Kamen Rider?" I questioned.

"That's right. Look kid I know this is a lot to take in, but I can tell you've got what it takes to be a Kamen Rider. I saw your fight with that mirror monster and you managed to hold your own against it despite being stuck in blank form. Heck that's more than I can say for when Kit and Shinji first fought in blank form." Decade complimented.

"I-I guess so. Wait how do you know Kit-" I asked Decade before he held up his hand to stop me.

"Not important. What is important is that you find and tame your advent beast." Decade said.

"Good point. So...where do I start?" I questioned.

"Well... that's something you'll find out for yourself. Right now I need to tell you about the world you're in, Remnant. You see way back in the day there were a group of creatures called Grimm. They wanted nothing more than to kill all humans and Faunus. Luckily a substance called Dust was used to ward them off. Nowadays there's a select group of people who can stop these monsters, Hunters and Huntresses. Which is what the little riding hood wannabe with the big scythe you met earlier wants to be." Decade explained.

"Whoa...so...where do people get this training to be hunters and Huntresses from?" I asked.

"You'd never believe me if I told you." Decade responded.

"My day has already been pretty unbelievable so far. Try me." I said as I crossed my arms and looked at Decade.

"High School." Decade replied.

"...Come again?" I inquired as I tilted my head.

"High School. They get training in high school." Decade said.

"O...kay..." I acknowledged while still a little baffled before noticing a Decade styled portal opening nearby.

"Well now you know about Remnant. Good luck." Decade reciprocated before putting a black backpack in my hands.

"Good luck? What do you-" I started to query before Decade grabbed me by the back of my hoodie and tossed me into the portal.

"Have a nice trip." Decade said while chuckling a little as he waved goodbye to me.

"ONORE DECADOOO-" I began shouting before flying into the portal.

* * *

"OOOO!" I finished shouting before landing on a hard metal floor face first. I looked around and saw I was in a small room with boxes around. I'm guessing I was in a storage area of some kind.

I stood up, put the backpack that Tsukasa gave me on, and walked over to a door that slid open. I looked around and noticed there were several people about the same age as me or at least a year younger. I began walking around until I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Alex? Is that you?" The voice asked.

I turned around to find that the voice was none other than Ruby.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I was about to ask you the same question. What happened to you last night? I thought you were gonna help me catch that Roman guy." Ruby inquired.

"I...got dragged into an alleyway and nearly got mugged by a guy, but once I finally managed to fight him off you and Roman were nowhere in sight." I lied hoping she would buy it.

"Oh. Sorry. I understand." Ruby responded.

"Yeah. So...what happened? Did you catch that Roman guy?" I asked.

"No. He got away even after a huntress showed up to try to stop him." Ruby sighed and explained.

"A huntress huh? That's cool." I replied.

"So...are you attending Beacon this year too Alex?" Ruby questioned.

"Attending what?" I tilted my head and inquired in response.

"Beacon. You know Beacon Academy! Ring any bells?" Ruby elaborated.

'Beacon? What the heck is Beacon Acad- TSUKASA YOU SON OF B****! He wants me to attend high school here. Ugh, wonderful. I guess for now I should just play along.' I thought to myself.

"Alex?" Ruby asked again.

"Wha-Oh yeah! Yeah I'm attending this year too." I quickly acknowledged while nodding.

'Man I hate lying like this, but until I figure out what the heck is going on, I need to keep my identity as a Kamen Rider a secret. While also attending high school... ughhhh... Jeez this is reminds of Kamen Rider Fourze. Joy. This is going to go down in history as the worst high school experience of my li-' I thought to myself before Ruby and I both heard a new voice from across the room.

"Well well well, it is a small world after all." the voice said which sounded female.

Ruby and I looked forward to see... ho...ly...s***... Possibly the most beautiful and gorgeous looking blonde girl I've ever seen in my life. (What can I say? Superman has his kryptonite, Green Lantern has his vulnerability to yellow ring energy, and I have my weakness for blondes)

The blonde wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden e wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She wore brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore finger-less black gloves and on each wrist she wore a yellow bracelet. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. Finally she had a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in excitement and joy.

Yang walked to Ruby and wrapped her arms around the little red riding hood wannabe.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed happily.

"Prease shtop." Ruby mumbled. I'm guessing Yang gave her a bear hug. Dang Yang looked even more stunning up-close than she did far away. It also didn't help that her clothing showed some her *ahem* assets. What? Hey I'm not a pervert, but I'm still a teenager with raging hormones dammit. So sue me.

Eventually Yang broke from the hug and then she turned her head. Wait...was she...looking at me? Nah it's probably just my imagination.

"And who's this baby sister?" Yang questioned Ruby as she looked at her and then back at me.

"Oh. This is Alex. He and I bumped into each other last night when he saved from a blast that I really didn't need saving from and we were trying to stop a dust shop from being robbed (well I was). Apparently he's attending Beacon too." Ruby explained to her sister.

Oh my god she was looking at me. Okay dude chill. She'll probably just glance me over and then leave with Ruby.

Then...Yang started to walk towards me a little.

'RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Attractive girl incoming! Remain calm! Repeat remain calm!' I thought to myself.

Now I know what one might be thinking? Why am I panicking? Because I get incredibly shy and nervous when I'm around girls. Especially gorgeous ones like Yang here.

"Well then...any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine. I'm Yang, nice to meet you." Yang introduced herself as she extended her hand to me in friendship.

I nervously shook her hand looked her in the eyes and wow...her eyes are like lilac jewels sparkling.

"W-well we're more acquaintances than anything, but it's n-nice to meet you too Yang. I-I'm Alex. Though you already knew that so I probably shouldn't have bothered saying my name to begin with, but then again it's the polite thing to do as a guy when you're approached by a pretty girl." I replied before covering my mouth and realizing what I said. Oh s*** oh s*** oh s***! Now she'll think I'm trying to flirt with her and will probably want to kick my butt now. Aw man I am so-

"Awww... thank you. I appreciate the compliment." Yang giggled and then responded while smiling at me.

Dead? She... liked the compliment? And did she giggle at it for a second? And holy s*** she's smiling at me. She's smiling at me! Okay okay breathe. Girls like small talk so keep it going!

"Y-you're welcome. Sorry I...sometimes get a bit nervous when I'm around new people. Especially girls and oh c*** did I just say that last bit out loud?" I began talking until I realized I said something stupid, again. And then...Yang giggled...again?

"Yeah you did, but it's alright I understand. I guess I owe you one for saving my baby sister huh?" Yang responded while moving a bit closer to me and was I imagining things or did she just shoot a quick wink at me?

"H-hey it was nothing really, besides she didn't really need my help anyway." I responded while scratching the back of my neck and smiling back, showing a little red in my face. No no no no no! Don't show you're weak you fool!

I looked to my left and noticed a window showing an upward view of a city (which I'm assuming was Vale) Holy c*** that means we're up in the air! Awesome!

"Pretty amazing view huh?" Yang asked as she noticed me looking out the window.

"Y-yeah...I've never really been up in the air before." I acknowledged.

"Really? Where are you from?" Yang questioned.

'Oh s*** I need a cover story now! Come on Alex think! Think!' I panicked in my head before finally coming up with a cover story.

"Well...I'm not really from anywhere. I've always been a drifter. Moving from place to place constantly. So I'm not really from any one place." I explained lying to Yang.

"Ohhhh. That's cool. So how come you're attending Beacon then?" Yang inquired.

"Beats me. I just got a message from somebody saying they signed me up for this place. I guess somebody out there wants me to hone my skills." I quickly replied.

"Oooh how mysterious." Yang responded.

Then I heard a vibrating noise of some kind. And it sounded like it was coming from inside the backpack I was carrying. I took the backpack off, set it down on the floor and unzipped it to find that noise was coming from...a phone?

"Oh, someone sent you a message to your scroll." Yang said as she saw the phone. I guess they call them Scrolls here for some reason. And then a mischievous started to grow on Yang's face, which started to make me worry.

"So...who's it from? Parent? Friend?" Yang questioned before she moved so close me to that our noses were touching. This of caused me to start blushing like crazy. "Girlfriend perhaps...?" She asked in a teasingly manner. Wait is she...trying to flirt with me? Pfft, yeah right, she's probably just teasing me.

"Uhh umm...ahem. To answer your question Yang. No, no, and definitely no. I wish, but no. It's probably the same person who enrolled me into Beacon. I replied before turning away from Yang (while still blushing a little) and pulled out the Scroll.

I turned on the Scroll and found a notification that said I had a new message. A new message? Who the hell would be messaging me? I check the message and it read:

 _"If you're going to attend Beacon you're gonna need to blend in. Check the bag for something I left for you in there. I'll contact you again in the future."_

 _-TK_

Obviously the TK stood for Tsukasa Kadoya and not Takeru from Digimon. I guess he's got a point with blending in. Might as well check out what he left me.

"So, what's the message say?" Yang questioned as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Eh, nothing important just says "Good luck at Beacon Academy or something like that" like I said nothing important." I replied to Yang

"Hmmm...okay cool. At least you've got someone looking out for you huh?" Yang responded.

"Yeah, by the way Yang is there a restroom here?" I asked her.

"Yeah there's one right outside the door I came through on your left. Why do you ask?" Yang confirmed sounding a bit confused by my question.

"Just curious. Umm could you wait here? I'll be right back, I promise." I requested of Yang hoping that I would see her again.

"Sure. Just don't take too long to get back alright?" Yang reassured me.

"Thanks!" I said before putting my Scroll into my bag, grabbing my backpack and running out the right door until I reached the bathroom. Right where Yang said it would be.

I looked inside the bag and found what Tsukasa had put in it to help me blend in. It was a brand new set of clothes for me to wear. I quickly put on the new style of clothes. The set was comprised of a light almost sky blue coat that looked much like Kirito's coat from Sword Art Online and a plain black T-Shirt underneath it. Black pants and matching black shoes again looking similar to Kiriko's look from Sword Art Online. And on my back were two sheathes for swords. I looked into the bag and found the two swords from my blank form repaired with a note attached that read:

 _"I've fixed these so they're not as fragile. They're sturdier for now, but don't go picking a fight with mirror monsters using these."_

 _-TK_

Heh. Thank you Tsukasa. I sheathed the swords into the scabbards on the back of my coat (making me look like mentioned character), packed up my old set of clothes, grabbed my bag and walked out of the bathroom. I made my way back to the room and sure enough Yang and Ruby were right where they were before. Man I hope she likes the new look. I walked over to the two while carrying my backpack over the shoulder.

"Wow...nice coat Alex." Ruby complimented giving me a thumbs up as well.

"I'll say. Looking good drifter boy." Yang responded with a smile.

"T-thanks Yang I just tried this on myself, and-wait did you call me drifter boy?" I smiled and then questioned.

"Sure did. Figured the best way to remember you is to give you a nickname." Yang replied before moving a little closer to me.

"O-okay. G-good point. I guess with these swords on my back, you could say I'm 'sharply dressed'." I acknowledged while rubbing the back of my neck and blushing a little. Wait, did I just make a joke? GAH! You idiot! You might have just blown any shot you could have had with her! What if she hates the joke? What if she groans? What if she hits me for making it? What if she-

"Pffft...Ahahahahahah! Hahahahah! 'Sharply dressed'! That's a good one! That's funny! Hahah!" Yang replied in between her fits of laughter.

Laughs at it? She thinks that joke was funny?

"Finally! Somebody who shares my sense of humor!" Yang said.

"You...thought that joke was funny?" I questioned tilting my head a bit out of shock from her reaction.

"Yeah! I think you and I are gonna get along just fine drifter boy." Yang responded before surprising me by wrapping her arm around my left shoulder.

"I-I think so too..." I reciprocated while laughing nervously. I looked out the window and saw something in the reflection of it. It looked like... a green shark looking mirror monster!?

"Alex? You okay?" Ruby asked as she noticed my reaction.

I looked over at her and then looked back at the window only to see my own reflection instead of he mirror monster.

"Huh-oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine..." I acknowledged as I looked out the window at the city of Vale from above.

Well, I guess my journey begins as of now. Which basically means the fate of this world hangs on my shoulders. No pressure. *Gulp* And here I thought becoming a Kamen Rider would be less world shattering.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _Tsukasa is sitting in a chair in Hikari Studios until a man with white skin and black and grey hair with grayish eyes appears in the room wearing a white lab coat over an orange shirt with a pair of green chemistry goggles over his neck and black pants with black shoes carrying a pocket watch in his right hand._

 _Then next to the man came a blue swirling portal with minute and hour hands on it that quickly moved to where the 12 would be on a clock. Out of said portal came a large figure with a blue face and red eyes with a scar over his right eye and a ghost like tail instead of legs with a grandfather clock visible in his chest. He was wearing a light purple shirt with a dark purple cape and hood over it, over his hands he wore a pair of grey gloves with watches on them, and finally in his left hand was a metal staff with a stopwatch on the top of it._

 _"Is it done?" The man with the lab coat asked as he spoke with some British in his voice._

 _"Yeah. It's done." Tsukasa replied with a nod._

 _"Good. Are you sure the child is up to the task?" The hooded figure questioned Tsukasa with a deep voice before his form changed to give him the appearance of an infant version of his own form._

 _"I'm sure. The kid might need some improvement, but he'll get better. Besides..." Tsukasa responded before looking at symbols of three other advent decks. "He won't have to fight alone..."_

* * *

 **DLBot2016: Well that was fun.**

 **Omarnosian10: Yeah, but what did that scene at the end mean- Oh wait I already know.**

 **DLBot2016: Now for those of you who of you who are wondering, no. This story will not be all about Alex joining up with Team RWBY.**

 **Omarnosian10: That's right. In fact Alex is nowhere in the next chapter at all. And DLBot isn't even the one writing the next chapter. I am.**

 **DLBot2016: Yep. This is story is a team effort between Omarnosian10 and myself. For the next three chapters he will be in the driver's seat. If you couldn't guess the first four chapter are going to be used to establish each of the four OCs in this fanfic. Much like RWBY did with it's individual trailers where each was dedicated to one of the four team members. Now the main reason why Omarnosian is in charge of writing the next three chapters is because the other three OCs in this story are his own creations and before I start writing for them I want to get a basic idea how each character acts or reacts to certain situations.**

 **Omarnosian10: So be on look out for the next chapter of this story. And be on the look out for yet another story from DLBot2016 in the near future.**

 **DLBot2016: In fact why don't we give them a sneak peek of said story?**

 **Omarnosian10:** **I don't see why not.**

 **DLBot2016:** **Excellent! Well here you go guys here's a sneak peek at another story that I'm working on with Omarnosian10. It's called Kamen Rider Faiz: Beyond Gotham.**

 **Omarnosian10:** **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

 _It is a nighttime setting as the full moon lit up the sky as the view angles downward where an eerie forest can be seen._

 _"Gyah!" A white monster shouted as it was knocked back into a tree in the middle of a forest. It hold it's chest in pain as it looks up to see far an armored figure not too far away from him. The figure's body glowed with red neon lines that covered his shoulders, chest, arms, legs, and feet. The figure's helmet looked much like a bug with a pair of antenna and eyes glowed a dark yellow._

 _"Grrr...that was only a lucky shot human! Now it's my turn!" The white monster shouted as a white trident like weapon appeared in its left hand. It twirled the weapon around for a moment and began wield it with two hands._

 _The armored figure backed away for a second, but then stopped and stared at the monster._

 _"Say your prayers!" The monster exclaimed as it began running at the figure with its weapon ready to stab._

 _The armored figure got into a stance with his legs spread apart and his fists ready. With a flick of his left wrist he began running at the monster._

* * *

(Several hours earlier)

(First Person P.O.V)

Owwww... my head... Okay mental note. Next time you see a mysterious green portal, DON'T walk towards it!

Ugh, great. I was just enjoying myself at Rangerstop, and on my merry way back to my hotel room. Then suddenly BAM! I see a green portal appear in front of me and I stupidly decided to reach out to it. And look where I am now, I'm smack dab in the middle of some kind of alleyway in the middle of the night in who knows where. Well at least I'm not in some Familiar of Zero self-insert where I'm Louise's Familiar and my clothes are intact. I was wearing a black leather jacket over a red T-Shirt, blue jeans, and black and white checkered Vans. My hair and eyes were still brown and skin was still tan. Finally I was carrying a red book-bag over my right shoulder and I was wearing glasses on my face. The bag was used to store my purchase I snagged from the Rangerstop dealer room. A complete Faiz belt with all the Faiz gear attachments (minus the Accel wristwatch and Faiz Blaster) from the Japanese show Kamen Rider Faiz. The best part of all was the fact that they came in an awesome case just like the one used in the show.

Alright first order of business is I need to figure out where the h*** I am. Now why does it feel like I've seen this place before? Hmm...

"Hey." A voice said to me as it snapped me out of my thought process.

I looked to my left and saw a teen around 17 or so (about the same age as me) with tan skin like mine, black hair, and grey eyes. He was wearing a brown leather coat with two buckles on each sleeve. Underneath the leather jacket he was wearing a black T-Shirt. Finally he was wearing grey pair of pants. Now why does this guy look familiar to me?

* * *

 **DLBot2016:** **And that's all you get to see for now. Don't worry it will be out soon and much like this story Omarnosian10 will be assisting me in writing this one as well.**

 **Omarnosian10:** **So look forward to that and feel free to check out some of my own stories here on this site.**

 **DLBot2016:** **So until the next chapter. See you guys later and feel to follow, and favorite this story as well as leave reviews of it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bolt's Beginning

***A Purple pipe in the ground appears that says "Continue" as Omarnosian10 jumps out of it***

 **Omarosian10: *yawns* What time is it...? *looks at the date the first chapter was posted*Oh...shit... *runs over to a buggle driver zweii and hits a button on it to release DLBot2016 who is now in Genm Dark Decade gamer form***

 **DLBot2016: I...AM IMORT-*get thwaped on the head by Omar* OW! What is it!?**

 **Omarnosian10: Ahem. *he points to the date the first chapter was posted on***

 **DLBot2016: ...Oh... well then... I guess we better not waste anymore time. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **I own nothing but the OC of this story.**

" "- Dialogue

' '- Thought

 **Bold** \- Rider Device noises.

Word- Text being read.

 _Italics_ \- Other

Chapter 2: Bolt's Beginning

(First Person POV)

I walked by the bookshelves while looking for a book to read.

Oh, I'm Brock by the way. Brock Parkerson. And please no Spider-Man jokes. I'm in a library my parents own. Why? Cause I like reading actual books made of paper.

Now anyone my age would be out partying or something with friends. Me though? I don't got any. I've been alone for most of my life. The only things keeping me happy the books I've read and TV shows I've watched. Is it cause I'm anti-social? Maybe. But the big reason is because something I can't freaking help!

My d*** eyes! I was born with purple eyes! Yeah like the kind you'd see on something evil in stories of fiction. Just cause of that, people acted like I wasn't even in the same room as them most of the time.

And now people have been sending me to these news stories about missing reports about people with purple eyes.

Oooh! Scary! Yeah, nice try jerks. So for right now, I need to read something to get my mind off it all.

"Science, no. History, no. Fictio–" I paused as I notice an unearthly purple glow coming from a bookshelf. Since when does the library have glow-in-the-dark books?

Wait… the lights are still on, so how could it be glow-in-the-dark?

I slowly walk towards the light (NOT THE DYING LIGHT!) before stopping and seeing that the glow is coming from a dark purple square book. My insides are telling me to ignore the book, but as usual, my knowledge-loving mind made me grab the book and take it out of the bookshelf.

Knitting my eyebrows at the strange title, I attempt to read it out loud.

Suddenly, a purple light consumed me. I shielded my eyes from the sight before I suddenly lost consciousness.

I silently groan before getting up and opening my eyes, looking around to see that I'm in a green void with floating green gears and clocks around me. Why does this look familiar?

"Ah, I see you have arrived safely with the book, Mr. Parkerson." I turn around, only to mentally gawk at the entity floating before me, my face remaining calm. Floating in front of me in his adult form is–

"Clockwork." I nodded as Clockwork chuckled before changing to his child form.

"Appearing calm at the sight of an unearthly being. That's a good quality you possess." Clockwork complimented me while I remain neutral.

"Compliment appreciated." I nodded neutrally while Clockwork chuckled and went to his elderly form.

"As much as I would like to list your qualities, time is of the essence." Even chronokinetics have a sense of humor. Go figure. "There is a world in danger of being either destroyed or conquered by Mirror Monsters." Creatures from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Ryuki? Didn't see that coming.

"Are you referring to an alternate Earth, or a differently named planet?" I questioned since several fictional series occur on different Earths with different identities, similar to the argument of Pluto counting as a dwarf planet or not.

"The latter. Two accomplices of mine and I are recruiting a team of Kamen Riders chosen from humans from your Earth. Due to your habit of reading, you might have read some missing person reports in the newspapers." Clockwork informed me while I widened my eyes.

"You mean–" Clockwork nodded at my unspoken question while I rub my eyes under my shades.

"Purple eyes. A very rare trait among the humans of your Earth." I sighed while putting the shades back on. "Fortunately, this Advent Deck matches your eye color." He takes out a purple rectangular container of cards from his cloak with a red-eyed gold beetle emblem on it. "If you agree to this, then there's no turning back for you."

I put my hand on my chin while looking down. On one hand, if I agree, then I can't pass the torch without dying first unless I find the Advent Master, and there's a very low chance of that happening. On the other hand, I could use the power to help and I won't be alone anymore since I've been ignored my whole life because of my eyes and Gothic appearance.

"I'm in." Clockwork nodded before he tossed the Advent Deck towards me and I caught it single-handedly.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I need to address." I raised my eyebrow. "You're gonna be unconscious for the trip to the other world."

Wait, what?

*FLASH*

* * *

"Uh, what happened?" I groaned while sitting up and rubbing my eyes under my shades before I open my eyes to see an alleyway.

Did I get mugged or something? Checking my pocket where I kept my wallet and keys, I see them in there with the former filled with a different type of currency. Did someone do an exchange while I was unconscious? Never mind that for now.

Seeing a reflective dumpster side, I checked my reflection.

Combed black hair, check.

Purple eyes, check.

Pair of shades, check.

Black jacket over purple shirt, black jeans and purple sneakers, check.

Book, che–

Wait, book?

Glancing at my jacket, I see the book I picked up from the library in my jacket pocket.

Feeling an extra weight in my other pocket, I put my hand in and took out …the Advent Deck that Clockwork gave me.

Looks like the meeting with Clockwork wasn't a dream.

Speaking of Clockwork, wonder why he let me keep the book?

Taking it out and opening it, I se–

…That's a lot of Advent Cards.

I turn the pages to survey their effects and weapons.

Whoa, it even has data about Mirror Monsters and Advent Beasts that haven't appeared in either Dragon Knight or Ryuki. I'm guessing since my Advent Beast is obviously based on a beetle and since there was no beetle Mirror Monster in either series, the other Riders of the team will have unknown Contract Beasts as well.

Deciding to read more later, I closed the book and walked out of the alleyway, seeing a moderately average city with average people walking around with average animal features.

Wait, what?

Blinking to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I was indeed seeing people with animal ears or tails.

What is this, Blazblue?

Saving that question for later, I decided to wander around the area in search of a library or bookstore. I would ask for directions, but I'd rather not be commented on my 'gothic' appearance.

* * *

After a few minutes, I finally found a bookstore called 'Tukson's Book Trade'.

Standing behind the counter is Tukson himself, I think. He wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents with a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. His nails look like extractable claws.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tukson says with a smile.

"It's nighttime." I deadpanned, earning a sheepish chuckle from Tukson before I shake my head, refocusing on the task at hand. "Do you have any basic history books?" I requested.

"Of course." Tukson nodded before pointing at a bookshelf. "Just look for a shelf labeled 'History'. There should be plenty there."

"Thanks." I nodded before walking towards the bookshelf, although I couldn't help but feel like someone's watching me.

An hour later, I exited the store, now well informed of the basics of Remnant, such as it's species, resources, cultures, etc.

Still feeling like someone's watching me.

You may think I'm paranoid, but being constantly looked down upon during high school manages to give me somewhat of a sixth sense.

I discreetly walked into an alleyway to draw out my stalker.

Out of an old cracked mirror, a string of web attached to my ankles before pulling me into the mirror. Recognizing the void I'm in as the gateway to Ventara, I look up to see which Mirror Monster 'caught' me.

The Mirror Monster, unlike the normal Kaijins, is actually like the animal it's based on, except for the size of it.

Yep, it's the Dispider, the first Mirror Monster that debuted in the series.

Keeping calm, I try to slip out of the webs, but all the struggling just makes it stickier.

Noticing something glowing in my jacket pocket, I took out the Advent Deck that Clockwork gave me before being blinded by purple light.

Once the light died down, I felt my ankles become loose before opening my eyes, seeing my new appearance.

I now have a black bodysuit with purple armor on the front-side of my legs from the knee down, forearms, and shoulders. I also have silver sockets on my shoulders, knees, and right elbow. My purple torso armor is somewhat layered like a beetle and is diagonally grilled like an arrow pointing downward. My quadrupled-horizontal visored helmet has 4 horns; two silver ones by my beetle-like mouth-guard, and two small dark purple ones on top of the purple pointed part of my helmet. My Visor is a dark purple beetle-like attachment on my left forearm with red eyes, silver horns and a yellow horizontal line between the head and the rest of the body. **(A/N: Look up DarkLordJadow on** Devinatart **to see what Bolt looks like for reference.)**

For some reason, the name Bolt came to mind. I looked around me to find while I was still in the alleyway nearby the bookstore, everything was reversed. Just like Ryuki/Dragon Knight. I heard a screech of anger as I looked back at the Dispider.

'I can't let it leave any of the mirrors here. I have to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone else. But before I can combat this beast I need to know my arsenal.' I strategized in thought before thinking about said book for a moment before it suddenly appeared in my left hand in an instantaneous purple glow.

The Dispider looked annoyed as it attempted to fire a shot of its webbing at me.

In response, I quickly dodge rolled out of the way before opening the book to start reading it. Only for my quarry to hiss in what I assumed to be anger before preparing to fire another shot of webbing at me.

My best course of action? Multitask. I quickly began to run around the mirror monster while flipping through the pages to find the one on my Rider form.

'Speed read! Speed read!' I thought to myself as I continued to run around while avoiding web shots. Eventually, after a few minutes I did manage to reach the page I was looking for.

However, it was then that I made a mistake and accidentally tripped giving the Dispider the perfect opportunity to fire a web shot at my feet after I had tripped and fallen on the ground.

"D*****!" I cursed as I struggled futilely to get my feet free of the webbing. Thankfully I still had the book in hand and was still on the page I needed. Hmmm... looks like my advent deck consists of a sword vent, a shoot vent, a guard vent, an attack vent, and of course a final vent. Wait...dig vent? That's definitely a unique one. Something to test out later. Right now I need a blade to cut through these webs so sword vent seems like the best card to use right now.

The Dispider prepared to quickly crawl towards me revealing it fangs while doing so in an attempt to intimidate and frighten me. But I've seen worst. I quickly reached for my advent deck and pulled advent card I needed. I noticed the visor mounted on my arm as I quickly inserted the card into it.

 **SWORD VENT!**

The visor's voice doesn't seem to have a Japanese accent to it, so it has to be the same voice used for Dragon Knight. In only a few minutes a purple blade flew out of the sky and landed onto my wrist as I gripped the blade with a handle in the middle for me to wield it. The blade itself seemed both symmetrically serrated with two small gaps on each side of the blade that were equal to one another. The shape itself resembled an insect's leg too. I quickly used the blade to quickly saw through the webbing, just as the Dispider reached me, my feet were free and I quickly kicked my right into its face.

The monster screeched in pain as I dodge rolled back away from it so that I could gain some distance between the both of us.

'Okay my sword vent is similar to a lance, but it's serrated and flat too so vertical and horizontal swings will probably be the best method of attack. I'll start off with a stab to its head.' I planned in thought as I got into a stance with my legs bent a bit at the knee my body turned 90 degrees to my left as I had my right arm pointed out to my left side only now it was pointed in the direction of the Dispider. Finally, my sword vent was reeled back as I was readying Muzak for a stabbing attack to begin with.

The kaijin hissed as it lunged at me with its fangs out in order to bite at me or even devour me. I, on the other hand, thought fast as I jump into the air as its attempted attack not only missed me, but it gave me the perfect opening as I fell down and stabbed its head with the sword vent. The Dispider screeched in agony and pain as it began to try shaking both me off and the blade. It began to shake its head from side to side while I was attempting to stand my ground (even if said ground wasn't mine and was attempting to shake me off it!) but with nothing to really hold onto I quickly was sent flying into a nearby car as my back smashed into the side of the car leaving a dent in it.

"Aghhh!" I exclaimed in reaction to the pain. I hit my head slightly as well I quickly noticed my sword vent was not on my left arm. I panicked a little before noticing it still stuck in the mirror monster's head. While I now had a weak spot to focus my attacks on, it means I'm left without a weapon currently. Maybe my shoot vent could help. It is a long ranged weapon after all. At least I hope. I quickly pulled out another advent card and it was the shoot vent card. Hmmm...maybe that's why all advent riders never draw a card they don't need the deck responds to their thoughts and ensures the card needed is on the top of the deck. Interesting... anyway enough theories time to take action. I quickly inserted the advent card into the visor.

 **SHOOT VENT!**

Once again out of the sky a matching purple weapon flew out and came to me. However this time the weapon resembled a crossbow with the shape looking like a beetle's tail. Unlike the Sword Vent, this weapon was mounted onto my left arm leaving my left hand completely free. An arrow was already loaded into the crossbow in addition.

The beast hissed as it seemed to finally endure the Sword Vent in its head and continue the battle regardless. That still didn't mean I couldn't use the area where the weapon was still embedded as a weapon. I noticed a rounded cut lever on the back of the crossbow with sharp end pointed towards me. This must be how I fire it. The monster began to charge at me as I pulled the lever of the crossbow back and stayed in place as I made sure to aim for the weak spot. My foe began to get closer and closer preparing to attack me once more I released lever allowing the arrow to fly at the Dispider's head right where the sword vent had been left precisely on target.

My quarry then screeched louder than before as a result of the attack. Thinking fast I began to fire three more arrows at the same target while the kaijin was still recoiling from the pain. After the third arrow hit its mark however, the monster related by swiping its sharp spider legs at me catching me off guard.

"Ack! Gagh! Agh!" I screamed in pain as I was being wailed on by the spider legs. Quickly reacting I reached for my advent to pull out my Guard Vent card with my left hand before inserting it into the visor.

 **GUARD VENT!**

Much like the last two summons, the weapon appeared out of a mirror before flying into my hands. The shield was the same purple as the other weapons only this time it resembled a beetle head with metal pincers fused together with the eyes in a bright red. Unlike my other weapons, the shield flew into my right hand as I gripped it with a handle facing horizontally. I pulled the shield close to me as I used it to block the spider leg swipes directed towards me before putting all of my strength into my shield to deliver a shield bash to the arachnid's now exposed lower abdomen.

"HYAH!" I shouted as I slammed my shield into the Dispider's underbelly.

The mirror monster screeched even louder than before as a result of my attack. Taking advantage of the situation, I quickly fired several arrows point blank at the same weak point. Resulting in golden armored creature's screeching to intensify more and more.

'It's weakening! Only a few more hits and it's finished! Time to find out what my final vent is. But first...' I thought to myself as looked at my sword vent still stuck in the kaijin's head as I began to calculate a plan before snapping my fingers as I came up with the solution.

While the arachnid beast was still recoiling from my attacks I decide to use this opportunity to slide under his body before jumping up high before landing on it's back. Soon after I ran over to the sword vent still stuck in its head. Once I was close enough I reached down for the blade to pull it out. I struggled to get it out at first before using all my strength to pull out. I smiled triumphantly but was then immediately interrupted by the loud screeching from the Dispider. It then tossed me off its back and sent me back to the ground tumbling several feet away creating some distance between us. My guard and shoot vents vanishing as a result of the impact too.

"Whoaaa-Ugh... uhhhh..." I said in pain as I was now lying on the ground looking up at the sky- and wait the moon here is cracked. Huh. Interesting. Though right now my back was hurting due to the impact.

The mirror monster screeched with fury as it prepared to charge at me one last time which caused me to slowly get and stare down my foe.

It's time to end this, here and now.

I swapped wielding hands for my Sword Vent as I now held it in my right hand rather than my left. Next I reached for my Advent Deck to pull out my final vent and sure enough, the next card I drew was the Final Vent. Finally, I placed the card into the visor for it to be scanned.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Just as the Dispider was about to leap at me a large armored purple beetle of similar size burst of the ground. Then the beetle quickly grabbed the spider's body with a pair of pincers in silver. Despite the kaijin's attempts of breaking free of the metal insect only to be pulled into the ground. Immediately after the pavement began to crack slightly with a large lump of gravel and dirt making its way towards me. Looks like that's my contract monster and it's dragging the Dispider underground. But where do I come in?

My chain of thought was interrupted by the lump getting closer and closer to me as my blade began to glow with a shade of purple. The muffled screeches and cries of pain could be heard from the mirror monster. Then, once the lump of dirt was only a few feet away from me the beetle popped out of the ground and tossed its captive high into the air. I then realized it was plummeting down towards me, and I finally realized what I had to do. As the beast continued its decent I pulled my blade back as I jumped up high towards it making sure it was still above me.

"Haaaa… Bolt Banisher! HYAH!" I announced as I thrusted the blade upwards while it's purple, stabbing it through the head as the arachnid monster screeched in agony as it exploded in mid-air.

I landed on the ground soon after next to my advent beast rubbing its head a little to show my appreciation for its help. (the insectoid clicking its pincers together to signify it being happy) Soon after it disappeared in a mirror and fades away. Everything was peaceful again, that is until I noticed that everything seemed to freeze in place before hearing clapping. I turned around and once again saw Clockwork.

"Well done Mr. Parkerson. Quite an impressive first battle with your powers I must say. You've clearly demonstrated I chose the right candidate to wield that armor." Clockwork complimented as he had a small smile on his face.

"I'm flattered by the praise Clockwork, I'd prefer to know what I'm supposed to do next. Where are these other Kamen Riders? Who are these 'accomplices' you mentioned? And more importantly, what am I supposed to now?" I questioned the master of time.

"Patience Mr. Parkerson. Your first two questions will be revealed all in due time. As to your last one. You are to find residence in here in the city known as Vale. In just a few short weeks you will be attending a school known as Beacon Academy. There, you will find individuals who will be of help to our cause as well as your 'teammates'. " Clockwork explained as he presented me with an envelope with my name on it.

"I understand, but… how do I find residence here in Vale? I don't have any money or clothes for that matter." I responded.

"Might I suggest… finding a job?" The hooded ghost replied.

"A job? But where the heck will I find a job that I'm qualified for in such a short time?" I inquired unsure of what kind of job to apply.

"Perhaps… you should try turning back the clock to before your encounter with the mirror monster. Farewell Mr. Parkerson. And good luck." Clockwork retorted cryptically before backing away into a blue portal that closed via the turning of the hour hand on a clock.

"'Turn back… the clock'? What did he mean by that…?" I pondered before deciding to walk towards the nearest mirror and arriving back in the alleyway. I looked around to make sure no one could see me. Once I was sure there were no witnesses nearby, I canceled my transformation causing my armor to vanish via two purple energy rings to my sides. Then I put the envelope and book away once more before I walked out of the alleyway and saw the same bookstore from before in my sights. Then… I realized what Clockwork meant as I smiled a little before walking back to the store.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Wait wait wait hold on, you're telling me you want to work here kid?" Tukson questioned me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes sir. I'm attending Beacon Academy soon, but… in the meantime… I need to find some way to have a steady income for myself." I explained to the man.

"Well if that's the case why not stay at relative's place until it's that time?" Tukson asked unaware of my current situation.

"That's...not an option sir...I...don't have any relatives near here at all...you could say I'm...a bit far from home even..." I replied with sadness in my voice.

"Oh... well why come here then? Why a bookstore of all places?" Tukson inquired to me.

"I've...always had a fondness for books and reading in general. And I've always found people who damage any books that aren't theirs incredibly disrespectful and rude. If I have the chance to repair any damage done to a book I always take it in a heartbeat. That and the possibility of helping someone find a book that might look dull to them at first glance that ends up bringing them joy. That...makes me feel happy..." I elaborated to the bookstore owner.

"Wow… quite the speech. You seem pretty honest in your words. Hmmmm… All right you're in, let me give you an interview and a tour of my shop so you get familiar with the place." Tukson retorted back with a small smile on his face which I returned to.

"Thanks again Tukson." I said in a relieved and slightly happy tone.

"By the way, I don't remember introducing myself to you. How did you know my name is Tukson?" He reciprocated while for some reason his eyes turned suspicious gazing at me.

"Lucky guess. The shop is called 'Tukson's Book Trade' so I'd figured you're Tukson." I replied coolly.

"Tukson might be someone else." Tukson countered.

I shrugged. "True but you did say 'my shop'. You gave yourself away as the owner of the shop." I counterclaimed.

Tukson sighs in relief before acknowledging my claims. "Of course, my bad. I am Tukson, follow me, we have a lot to discuss. I didn't get your name by the way since you seem to know mine."

"Brock. Brock Parkerson, sir." I introduced myself.

"Okay first off no 'sir' stuff alright? Just call me Tukson. In any case follow Mr. Parkerson we've got a lot to discuss."

* * *

(Timeskip several hours later)

The interview went over smoothly and Tukson gave me the job. However, he said that he has something to take care of and asked me to handle things at the store for him while he was away. Sure enough, a customer soon walked into the store.

A young girl of light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow and also wears a pair of black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely the beautiful yet deadly belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the moon." Seeing the flabbergasted look on the girl –most likely a daily costumer– I decided to elaborate. "'Under the sun' could only work if–"

"It's in the daytime." The girl finished while sighing. "Thank goodness for that. I've kept telling Tukson to get a new catchphrase but he's too stubborn to listen." I heard her mumble something else as she walks up to me but I couldn't hear it. "Is Tukson here?" The girl asks me while looking around the store.

"Unfortunately no, he told me he had to attend some personal matters but I'm here if you need anything just let me know." I answered.

"Well I… Tukson gave me a call a few days ago that the book I ordered has arrived. I came to pick it up."

"Of course just tell me the title and I will get it for you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is something wrong?" I questioned the girl, who looks embarrassed for some reason.

The black haired girl took a pen out and wrote something on a piece of paper before giving it to me.

Confused, I read the paper.

'Ninjas of Love'

Recalling that I saw the title when I passed by the mature section of the store, I sighed. No wonder the girl is so embarrassed that she couldn't tell me the title. I went straight to the mature section, picking up the recent copies of Ninjas of love and returned to the counter and placing the book between us.

"That will be 45 lien please." I said as I used the register. "I never got your name." I added, figuring that if she's a regular, it's a good idea to know her.

"It's Blake Belladona." The girl replied as she takes out the Lien and puts it on the counter as I put the book into a plastic bag, handing it to her.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Belladonna. I'll make sure to let Tukson know you stopped by." I responded.

"Thanks. I… don't think I've seen you work here before. Did Tukson recently hire you?" Blake inquired as she took the bag.

"Yeah. I got hired tonight actually. You're literally the first customer I've had to assist." I retorted to Blake.

"Wow. I guess Tukson must have put a lot of trust in you. Well… I hope I didn't make things too difficult for you…" Blake trailed off which was a signal for me to tell my name.

"Brock. Brock Parkerson. And don't worry you didn't." I reassured her with a small smile.

"Good. Well… thanks again, Brock. See you." Blake responded as she gained a small smile herself before walking out of the store and leaves.

'She seems nice. I get the feeling I won't have much trouble handling her book orders here' I thought to myself.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere)_

 _In Hikari studios, Tsukasa and Paradox were playing a game of chess with Paradox close to claiming checkmate._

 _"Check." Tsukasa said as he moved his knight piece with Paradox smiling in response._

 _"Checkmate." The professor proclaimed as he moves his rook chess piece into position to capture the black knight chess piece, winning him the game._

 _"Again?! D*****!" The world traveler exclaimed in frustration of his defeat._

 _Immediately after this however, Clockwork arrives back into the studio stepping out of his portal as well._

 _"Ah Clockwork! Good, you're back in just in time. I'm assuming the recruitment of Mr. Parkerson occurred without any complications?" Paradox spoke as he took out his pocket watch and checking the time on it a brief moment._

 _"Without any complications and his first battle went well too. He has the skills needed." Clockwork replied with a slight smile and nod before changing into his infant form._

 _"Splendid! That only leaves one rider left!" Paradox responded with much enthusiasm and happiness._

 _"Yeah. And I've already got an idea of who the last one to recruit will be." Tsukasa stated with Clockwork and Paradox looking at him with unsure looks/glances. "What? What's the problem?" He curiously asked the two chronokinesis masters._

 _"Tsukasa...this boy you've chosen...are you sure he is the best candidate? He has no real combat experience, lacking in the necessary physical capabilities, and the role you want him to play...it is something completely unknown to him." The blue-skinned ghost explained taking out a piece of paper and putting on a pair of reading glasses while reading off the paper._

 _"I must concur. The other three choices we agreed on made logical sense. Besides all of the remaining advent decks of remnant, have a user. What do you intend to do to compensate for that factor?" Paradox questioned as he stood up and looked at the former shocker leader._

 _"There's… still one option. But… I don't think you guys will like it…" Tsukasa responded as he takes out a sky-blue advent deck with Clockwork and Paradox's eyes widening._

 _"T-Tsukasa, is that-" Paradox began to inquired with worry and slight fear in his voice._

 _"It is… It's missing the advent beast… but it's usable. And I know it's hiding somewhere on Remnant with the other mirror monsters." Tsukasa answered as Clockwork's expression changed to slight anger._

 _"Tsukasa… you know whose power that used to be. You know what the original user did with it and what he became! Are you aware of how dangerous of a gambit this is!? And you're letting this boy wield it?!" Clockwork retorted with anger and venom in his voice as he changed to his elderly form._

 _"I KNOW! I know… I get what you guys are worried about… but this is our best chance at dealing with the threat. Do I want to resort to doing this? HELL NO! But… it's for the better." Tsukasa returned as he starts to stand up._

 _"But Tsukasa, this boy-" Clockwork pleaded._

 _"Will learn! This experience and position I'm putting him in will help improve his growth, maturity and who he is." Tsukasa elaborated as he began to open a portal._

 _"…Just like you did before?" Paradox hypothesized looking at the former destroyer of worlds._

 _"…Something like that…" Tsukasa confirmed as he walked into the portal and left the studio leaving Clockwork and Paradox alone to ponder the actions he was about to take._

* * *

 **DLBot2016: Let me say this to start...I AM VEEEEEEERY SORRY for the delay on this chapter. I was busy with life, Omar was busy with other things and both of us were procrastinating up the wazoo!**

 **Omarnosian10: We are happy to report that we are currently working on updating this more, but also currently working on the next chapter of faiz beyond Gotham.**

 **DLBot2016: BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! While this story might not come for a while I feel I should reward those who stuck around for this long with a bit of a...sneak preview... Now then... Game...Start...**

* * *

 _The city was in chaos debris was everywhere. Fires were seen around the area. As several armored figures with a male design are scatted all across the ground appearing to be exhausted along with 3 female figures. All the while there are 2 armored figures staring down one another. One in a mostly gold, and the other was mostly black with glowing red eyes and a sword a shield in hand._

 _"I won't let you have your way!" The golden armored figure proclaimed as he readies a a sword with a blue blade before putting a golden box-shaped object and a pink cartridge device into a slot of the blade_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

 _"Hmph. Your time is up boy..." The black armored figure hit a button on a green belt buckle like device on his waist with his shield in one hand and his sword in another._

 _ **KIMEWAZA...**_

 _The two armored figures blades glowed with energy as black figure's blade glow with purple flames and the golden figure's blade glowing with pink and gold energy._

 _ **MUTEKI! ACTION! CRITICAL FINISH!**_

 _ **CRITICAL CRUSADE!**_

 _"HAAAA!" the two figures run by each other and slash across the other's chest as the black armored figure falls to one knee and drops his weapons before the golden armored figure does as well._

 _"Gahhh... heh...impressive boy..." the black armored figure admitted as he turns his head and looks at the golden armored figure._

 _"It's...it's over..." the golden figure said as he slowly turn around._

 _"I...don't think so..." his opponent responded as he pulled out a brace and took off his belt buckle as two barrels on the side of the device were aimed at the golden figure._

 _"Ack!"_

 _The figure then took off the buckle again and held down one of the buttons as he raised it to the sky_

 _"NO!" the golden figure said as he tried to reach his foe._

 _"Better luck next "time" boy...AHAHAHAH!"_

 _ **RESET!**_

 _After the button was pressed a clock behind the black armored figure began to began to turn counterclockwise in a rapid motion as the man's laugh could be heard._

* * *

Then a boy of about 17 years old was woken up by his alarm clock and falls off his bed and on the floor.

"OW!" the boy shouted as he recovered from the fall and rubbing his head. "That dream again...? Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" the boy realized before grabbing his clothes putting them on and rushing out of the room.

* * *

 **DLBot2016: And that dear viewers was your sneak peek at one of my upcoming stories. Crossing Power Puff Girls Z and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid it's Power Puff Riders XZD (Exceed). First off a few things 1. I am bumping up the age of the girls from 15-16 (I don't remember their exact age) to 17 so that I can write them better. 2. I have already picked most of the pairings. 3. The story will be a semi-retelling of the events of the series (You'll find out what I mean as the story comes out) There is a twist with the OCs who become the main 3 riders that blew Omar away.**

 **Omarnosian10: Yeah you guys are in for a treat when we finally get to this. DL and I still need to work out the details but look forward to seeing this.**

 **DLBot2016: Anyway with all that said. Until the next chapter. See you guys later and feel free to follow and favorite this story as well as leave reviews of it.**


End file.
